


Сияние

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cigarettes, F/M, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: «Нейтан, ты тоже думаешь, что я стерва?»
Relationships: Victoria Chase & Nathan Prescott, Victoria Chase/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 1





	Сияние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [radiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106110) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Нейтан, ты тоже думаешь, что я стерва?

Слова срываются с её уст подобно дыму, когда она затягивается. Затем поворачивается к нему, и дым окутывает обоих.

— Я думаю, что ты под кайфом, Вик.

Она отворачивается, горько усмехаясь от его ответа. Под кайфом? Когда в последний раз никотин вызывал у неё кайф? По крайней мере, тот, который можно было почувствовать… Ночь достаточно холодная, и пар от их дыхания постепенно смешивается с дымом.

— Перестань шутить. Я вообще-то серьёзно.

Сегодняшней ночью звёзды сияют особенно ярко. И он видит их в её волосах.

— Я тоже.

Она не смотрит на него, а звёзды в её волосах всё так же сияют, походя на россыпь бриллиантов.

— Ты не стерва, Вик.

Достаточно ли он искренен? Она надеется, что да. Потому что только его мнение интересует её по-настоящему.

— И никогда ею не была.

Она оглядывается. Её глаза сияют ярче звёзд в волосах. Она улыбается. Нейтан знает, что она ему верит. Знает, что он искренен и говорит ей правду.

Он не привык улыбаться, но уголки губ сами ползут вверх, когда он видит её сияющую улыбку.


End file.
